


"Fireworks"

by WritingWithADinosaur



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 06:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17074838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingWithADinosaur/pseuds/WritingWithADinosaur
Summary: You and the Marauders are all friends. It’s a holiday weekend and you all are hanging out when James and Sirius decide to play around with one of the things you hate - Fireworks. Remus can help though.





	"Fireworks"

**Author's Note:**

> Remus Lupin x Reader
> 
> Key: Y/N = Your Name, H/C = Your Hair Color, E/C = Your Eye Color
> 
> Warnings: None that I can see. Please let me know if I missed something!

James, Lily, Sirius, Peter, Remus, and you were inseparable in and out of classes. Whenever there was a holiday or any sort of break, it was no surprise that you and your friends would be together. Tonight was no different.

It was a holiday weekend, so you all were laid out on blankets outside, away from the castle. It was just starting to get chilly, so there was a small bonfire in the middle of all of you. You were chatting with Lily when James and Sirius went off to the side to talk privately.

“Uh oh. Those two are up to something.” Lily pointed out. You watched them, your anxiety starting to rise. You were pulled from your thoughts when Remus put a hand on your shoulder.

“You alright, love?” you saw the light from the bonfire reflecting in his eyes and making them even more enticing.

You were in love with Remus, but you didn’t say anything about it cause you didn’t want to ruin your friendship. He was the only one who understood your anxieties and helped you really feel comfortable and calm. That being said, he could also be the reason that your heart would beat at a thousand beats per minute. As much as you loved the others, there was just something about Remus

“I’m nervous about what the boys over there are scheming.” You motion to James and Sirius who were now digging through one of their bags. Remus just nodded and wrapped one of the spare blankets around you, followed by his arm. He rubbed his hand against the blanket where your arm was, creating a bit of warmth and comfort.

“I’m sure whatever they have planned won’t be too awful. They may be bonkers, but they do know when their ideas are too insane; I trust them.” He was looking at you and squeezed your shoulder a bit. You smiled and went back to watching the fire.

Everything was getting better until you heard and felt a giant boom resonate through your chest followed by a burst of purple in sky. _That’s what the boys were working on; fireworks._ One of the things that you were scared of.

You instinctively jumped and hid against the closest solid thing: Remus. The blanket ended up falling off your shoulders and you began to shake from the cold and from your fear.

Fireworks were beautiful, from afar. But being close to them freaked you out. Feeling the bass from music or the explosions race through your chest made your anxiety even worse. You felt like something bad was going to happen and you couldn’t do anything about it; you felt helpless.

Another couple of booms sounded off and you could see bits of gold and red light up the sky around you. The moment you felt those explosions vibrate through your chest, you hid your face more in Remus’ shoulder.

You were embarrassed until he ushered you to sit in his lap and lean against him. He then picked up the blanket and wrapped it around the both of you. His arms were strong, protective, and safe. He knew how to help with your anxiety, and thank god he did.

“You’re alright, dear. Nothing bad is going to happen to you, I promise.” He spoke in your ear while tracing random patterns with his fingers. More fireworks were going off as Lily now joined the duo. “Focus on your breathing, (Y/N/N). I have you.”

Burying yourself a bit further into the crook of his neck, you tried to do as he said. Breathing in his scent and feeling him surrounding you helped speed up this process. When you felt yourself get to a manageable state, you decided to try to watch the sparkles in the sky. Remus felt your head move, he leaned away a bit so that he could see your face.

“Better?”

“Getting there; definitely easier with you here.” Remus took a second before moving one of his hands to your cheek. You gladly leaned into his palm. The two of you locked eyes for a moment before Remus spoke.

“I will _always_ be there for you, dear. Whenever you need or want me, I would like to be there. If you’ll have me.”

The fireworks disappeared into background noise as you focused on what what you just heard. Remus Lupin, your friend and crush, wants you.

“Remus, are you asking what I think you’re asking?” He just smiled and leaned in a bit closer to your face. You couldn’t help the butterflies in your stomach getting more and more routy the closer he got. 

“I believe I am. What do you say?”

He was so close to your face, but he was a gentleman and waited to make sure this is what you wanted. You closed the distance and pressed a much desired kiss to his lips. He smiled and kissed back. It was a short kiss, but it was sweet and everything you’d dreamed kissing Remus would be.

“ALRIGHT MOONY! IT’S ABOUT TIME YOU MADE A MOVE!” You jumped at Sirius yelling from where they were still shooting off blasts of various colors. Embarrassed, you let your head fall back onto his shoulder while you both chuckled.

Remus kissed the top of your head and caused you to look back at his face. As soon as your head was back up, he leaned down and kissed you again. This time it was a bit needier. It was like fireworks were going off throughout your body, but these were ones that didn’t scare you. You were taken by surprise, but you loved it. You loved him. He was the one to pull away so the two of you could breathe.

After the two of you calmed down a bit, you got in a comfortable position and watched the others playing with fireworks. Remus made sure you were okay throughout their whole show. Once you got settled, he kissed your temple and wrapped the blanket a bit tighter around you two.

Now that you had him by your side as more than friends, you knew your life was going to get better. It’s only a matter of time until you got more teasing from the rest of the group.


End file.
